xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Meaco Ume
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kanji style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Va***a(Called by Yaksha) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 5 Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinso Vampire - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Female - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" October 31st - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5ft, 11in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 100lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin Divine Academy - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Student Type style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Immortal - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Friends, darkness, family, bats, blood, power. - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Strangers, Akitaka, Being screamed at, anger. - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Amethyst Kyuketsuki (Half-Sister) Akitaka Kyuketsuki (Father) Alucard (Grandfather) Margrett Kyuketsuki (Mother) - }} |} =Backstory= Violet's background is quite hard to understand. Her birthplace is unknown. Her family is the strongest vampire tribe throughout the Shinso's, but she doesn't quite care about that. She only craves for sex and power, but not attention. As a child she was abused and abandoned by her mother and father, but as she grew up she has become stronger. Personality and Appearance Violet is a Shinso. She's a Transcendent Shinso, one of the most powerful vampire races. She seemed to have grown a crush on Yaksha during his teenage years after they met at the Academy. She comes from a family that is one of the strongest vampire tribe. Her family consists of 2: Amethyst Acelynn (her sister) and Margrett Starlett Kyūketsuki. Violet and her father are enemies. Violet starts off as a very evil vampire. But over time, thanks to her meeting friends, she slowly changes into good. But, she does has anger issues. Violet is sex crazed. She can be very tricky and smart, along with very talkative. She isn't shy, and she loves to play around. She can be quite silly at times, but when it comes down to a battle, herself, or friends, she is very serious. She has a hard head but a soft heart. Violet also has a bat side. That is her kiddy, "Amethyst" side.Violet doesn't like showing off her power much. As a child her power separated her into three powers. That will be (from weakest to strongest) Scarlet-another "Amethyst" side-, Violet, then Shadow. Shadow only comes out when she's pressured to, when it comes to battle, or when she's overly upset/angry. Violet has deep purple hair, and she wears it in two curly pig tails. When taken out her curls are shoulder length. One pupil is red, the other is pink. Violet is usually seen with an evil grin on her face. Most people say "If you do not catch her with a grin, run." Capabilities Violet rarely (if ever) uses her sword Defiance to fight in battle. Usually she uses her own strength, or just persuade men with her beauty. At most times, if she is pressured, her stronger, darker, inner self Shadow comes out. If not that, she uses her signature moves 'Bat's Kiss', 'Red Moon', 'Death Kiss' and 'Darling Deadnight' to start or end a battle. Darling Deadnight is like a combo and finishes the person quickly. Violet isn't the one to take all battles seriously; she usually plays around and angers the person(s) so she can see their inner self. Usually she fights head on, but at times she uses just her strength. Depends on battle, she even uses her best friend's power. Unlike other blood-sucking species, the root of their blood lust is psychological rather than physical. Also, because they are also part of nature, they can change the world around them accordingly to their thoughts. While being born from nature just as any natural spirits, the True Ancestor's minds and bodies are modeled after humans, so under the principle that it would be best for them to resemble those who they are supposed to rule over. They were born as a self-defense mechanism for the nature, created for the purpose of returning the world to its original state, before the corruption caused by humans or other mythical creatures.In the case of other types may have been made through magic or pacts with a demonic entity etc. and may have had all vulnerabilities of normal vampires but as they age or grow in power they're weaknesses disappear. May have an affinity for dark magic ("dark" as in evil or just dangerous) or darkness magic (as in umbrakinesis the control of darkness and shadows). For the Rosario+Vampire type, they have all the same weaknesses as a normal member of their species, but are many times more powerful. Violet a powerful vampiric being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention.In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearence identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mezmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands as mindless slaves. Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects, they are actually in fact shown to be often associated with or even assisting a higher power. In fact, most Transcendent Vampires are sometimes seen preaching or more or less speaking of the relationship they have with the supreme being they may or may not have worshiped during their mortal lifetime. Overall, Transcendent Vampires are the supreme paragons of the species. They are responsible for maintaining the natural balance between vampires, humans, as well as other monsters. Due to the nature of their powers, they are capable of increasing their already amazing powers even further by absorbing various forms of energy. The user is thus capable of challenging most beings in existence. Skills and Abilities * Transcendent Physiology ** Absolute Condition *** Absolute Immortality *** Absolute Strength *** Absolute Speed *** Absolute Attack *** Absolute Defense *** Absolute Stamina * Almighty Ascension ** Flawless Indestructibility *** Supernatural Survivability ** Power Immunity ** Magic Immunity ** Limitation Transcendence ** Supernatural Condition ** Omnifarious *** Air Mimicry *** Animal Morphing *** Bat Physiology *** Wolf Physiology *** Human Disguise *** Size Manipulation ** Nigh Omnipotence *** Nigh Omniscience ** Reality Warping ** Superpower Manipulation *** Power Activation *** Power Apex Inducement *** Power Augmentation *** Meta Ability Creation **** Power Bestowal **** Self-Power Bestowal *** Power Detection *** Power Distribution *** Power Transmutation *** Power Erasure *** Power Negation *** Power Restoration *** Ability Resilience * Omnicompetence ** Hypercompetence * Omnilingualism * Unimind * Imperceptibility * Omnipresence * Blood Transcendency ** Blood Consumption ** Blood Empowerment ** Blood Generation ** Blood Magic ** Blood Manipulation ** Killing Empowerment ** Blood Absorption ** Blood Breath ** Duplicative Blood ** Blood Mimicry ** Blood Pressure Manipulation ** Blood Propulsion ** Blood Transformation ** Haemokinetic Combat ** Blood Property Manipulation ** Blood Transmutation ** Blood State Manipulation ** Blood Armor ** Haemopotent Regeneration ** Haemokinetic Constructs ** Blood Crystallization ** Haemokinetic Shield Construction ** Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation * Vampire Physiology ** Contaminant Immunity ** Conversion *** Vampirization ** Claw Retraction ** Defunct Physiology ** Disease Immunity ** Emotion Absorption ** Energy Absorption ** Enhanced Bite ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Flight *** Atmospheric Adaptation *** Gliding *** Levitation *** Supersonic Flying ** Haemopotent Replication ** Hypnosis ** Illusion Manipulation *** Absolute Illusion ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mind Control ** Neuronal Vampirism ** Psionic Energy Conversion ** Soulless Being ** Supernatural Beauty ** Divine Presence ** Unnatural Presence ** Wallcrawling ** Elemental Wing Manifestation ** Shinso Physiology ** Undead Physiology ** Dark Arts *** Necromancy *** Virus Mimicry *** Voodoo *** Zombification *** Resurrection *** Reanimation ** Cemetery Empowerment *** Death Empowerment ** Daytime Walking ** Day Empowerment *** Solar Empowerment *** Light Manipulation **** Absolute Light ** Night Empowerment *** Lunar Empowerment *** Darkness Manipulation **** Absolute Darkness * Genesis Creation * Intangibility ** Corporealization * Divine Weather Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation *** Fog Generation *** Rain Manipulation *** Snow Manipulation *** Sub-Zero Rain *** Vapor Manipulation *** Manipulate already existing conditions *** Create snow to bury/freeze your foes ** Nature Manipulation * Body Temperature Manipulation * Indomitable Will * Mesmerizing Presence ** Defeat Inducement * Sleepless Strength * Strong Soul * Absolute Restoration * Blood Consumption * Blood Empowerment * Immortality * Infinite Supply * Invulnerability * Power Immunity * Psionic Manipulation * Supernatural Condition Limitations * A purely psychological impulse that pushes them to suck the blood of others, because there is no physical reason behind those impulses there is no definite cure for them. Even though they have the capacity to manipulate nature at will, they never use at 100% as most of their powers is already being used to restrain themselves from drinking blood indiscriminately. * Can still be hurt by specialized Conceptual Attacks. * While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. * While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night. * Beings of higher power (and potential) can still beat the user. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Vampires